Wild Dog Pack
We are the dogs that live on the outskirts of the clans. We hate the cats of the clans for taking our territory. We are fierce and brave. Join us and be ready! The Dogs Leader: Scar-brown male dog with a huge scar down his back Just DanceGonna be okay... Deputy: To be decided Followers: Rouge-russet she-dog with green eyes Just DanceGonna be okay... Stardust- Light rust colored she-dog with white muzzel chest and underbelly Spirit- Dark grey male dog with blue eyes Levin- Light brown male dog with grey eyes Desert Rose- Black she-dog with red eyes Dakota- Grey and white male with violet eyes Asha- Long haired white wolf with beautiful blue eyes Roleplay August 10, 2011 A howl echoed through Asha's ears. She angled them and raised her head, peering out of the den Scar stood in the middle of the small clearing. "May all dogs gather to hear what I have to say!" he howled. Asha got to her paws and padded out slowly. Her sister, Stardust, and her mate Spirit followed soon after, then came Levin and Dakota. Desert Rose padded into the entrance carrying a rabbit, beside her was her friend Rouge. Once every dog was settled, Scar continued on. "As you know I still haven't chosen a deputy. I have at last decided that my deputy shall be Spirit." he says. "That is all." He pads back to his den Stardust gave Spirit nearly a million licks, as other dogs walked over to congratulate him. Asha simply walked over and dipped her head before heading out to hunt. Stardust had another big anouncement to make, but she only made it to Spirit, and whoever else was listening. "We are going to have pups!" she said excitedly to him. "Thats great!" his deep voice was heard easily outside of camp where Asha was standing. She pulled her lips back into a snarl as she realized her sister had gotten everything she wished she could have. Asha raced through the grounds that the dogs ruled. She always felt so good when she ran. Under the leaves, something silver glistened. Asha didnt notice it. She placed her paw into in, and it snapped shut around her paw. Her howl sounded throught the forest. "Asha!" Stardust cried, taking off towards her sisters voice. By the time Stardust arrived, another non pack dog was trying to pry it off of her paw. He finally got it open, and she pulled her blood stained paw out. Tears wet the fur around her eyes. "Asha are you alright?" Stardust pressed her muzzel into her sisters fur. "Fine." Asha sighed, fighting to get to her paws. The non pack dog pressed up against her. "Whats your name?" Scar snarled. "Scarlet Moon." The dog replied, his firm yet gentle voice soothed Asha. "Can you find me some large oak leaves?" he asked Spirit. Spirit dipped his head and bounded off. Scarlet Moon began running his soft tounge across Asha's bloody paw, and it slowly turned whiter. Spirit brought back a few huge oak leaves that Scarlet Moon wraped around Ashas paw. Scarlet Moon Helped Asha to her paws and helped her limp to camp.